The Black Stream Of Nightmares
by XXGakupo'sSamuraiPrincessXX
Summary: When Luka was 13, she was captured by a man known as The Puppet Master and forced to become his sex slave. Three years later she is still bound by that fate with no end in sight, but an unexpected encounter may just show her that end...
1. The Newest Plaything

**Hello dear friends! Today I present to you a new piece of work! This is my first M-rated story so I'm not sure how it will turn out in the end. Either way, I hope you enjoy! This chapter contains rape and other sexual themes. So if you hate this stuff or under aged, turn away now!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid (except The Puppet Master)**

The Black Stream Of Nightmares

The loud sound of metal hitting each other was coming closer and closer to the basement where the terrified pinkette was being held.

Of all the girls in the world, why did it have to be her?

Luka was specifically chosen to be this man's new plaything.

The basement door opened and a dark demonic voice echoed around her…

"It's that time of day my wilted flower."

She hated that name…wilted flower, it made her feel weak and useless. But Luka had no choice but to go by that name.

She's lifted from the floor and taken to the king-sized bed where her wrists are firmly chained to the bedpost.

He gets on top of her as she begins to struggle which angers him immediately.

"If you want to make me proud, you will stop struggling now."

Luka stopped immediately because she knew if her master wasn't proud, she wouldn't get her gift.

"Good girl, now prepare yourself."

He removes his shirt and travels his tongue up her neck and around to her pale shoulder. He takes a bite, ripping off skin and leaving a bloody trail in its wake. Her screams of pain only added to his pleasure.

"Three years of this and your screams continue to turn me on."

Luka only cried as her pink nightgown is ripped off, exposing her pale fragile body.

"You are still just as beautiful as ever. My beautiful fragile little doll."

She mumbled in a hardly audible voice…"P…Please be gentle…with me."

Ignoring the pinkette's plea, he sheds the remainder of his clothes and presses his lips against hers. She hesitantly returns the kisses and begins to stiffen as his hands begin to travel down and screams again when she feels a sudden prick.

"I believe I've discovered your sweet spot!"

Painful moans escaped Luka as this man continues to bury himself into her. As this sick game continued, memories of her first time here flooded her mind.

Luka was only thirteen when she first ended up here. She had been at the park when the day's wind had blown her hair ribbon away. She had chased it down an alley until it landed in a man's hand.

"Excuse me miss, is this ribbon yours?"

"Yes it is mine. May I have it back?"

"Of course you may, here you go."

The young girl takes it and begins to walk away, but falls down when a sudden shock wave goes through her small body. Next thing she knows, she's in a dark room, shackled to a bed wearing nothing put a paper thin pink dress. Her ribbon is beside her with three words…

The Puppet Master…

A dark demonic voice began to surround her…

"Look who's awake!"

The dark demonic voice came from the man who caught her ribbon.

He pulls her into his chest and whispers…"You are going to be a good slave to me and you are going to please me whenever I want. Do you understand?"

Too frightened to contradict, Luka simply nods in agreement.

Luka's brought back to the world by a sharp pain in her right breast…

Her master had bitten into it, leaving a large bloody mark.

"You know better than to zone out during my, no, our special time."

"Yes Master, I'm sorry."

Eventually, the game ended; after getting re-dressed, he undid the chains on Luka's wrists, and then turned to leave the basement. When he reached the door, he turned around and said…

"I'll be back."

Luka balled herself up in the bloodstained sheets and wept. She hated being a stranger's sex slave, someone she was forced to call Master. What was worse is that she had to work for the simplest things and her own privileges. After about fifteen minutes, a large bag was thrown down to her.

"There's your gift. I know that's what you wanted…isn't it?!"

Ignoring her master and focusing on the bag which contained a bottle of water, some fruit, and a blanket. Looking up, Luka saw him snickering darkly.

"If you hadn't angered me, there would have been a nice dress for you. But since you did, the only thing you're wearing for the next few days is that blanket. Have a good night!"

The door was shut and locked, leaving the pinkette alone again.

**If this chapter goes well, it will continue. If not...well at least I tried. If you wonder why I put Luka in this situation, it's because I believe she is the most suitable for something like this. I DO NOT HATE HER!**

**Please rate and review!**


	2. A New Sadistic Game

**Hello all my friends and readers! Apparently, the first chapter was a success, so I am going to continue the story. Before I begin I would like to give a shout out to eight guest reviewers, jazminewriter, and KeybladeWar15 for their kind words. Thanks friends and I hope you enjoy what this chapter has to offer. This picture contains sexual themes, rape, and torture.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid (except The Puppet Master)**

The Black Stream Of Nightmares

For the past few hours, Luka had not gotten any sleep. Her shoulder still hurt and every time she rolled over, the pain in her breast would hit her. Also, being reduced to nothing but a blanket for clothing wasn't much help as the basement would get cold at night. Whenever she did manage to sleep, she would often dream about being outside as a free person, not having to perform sexual acts to receive a bottle of water, being fed full portioned meals, being fed more than once a day; everything she lacked here, she dreamt about. Finally after a few more hours, Luka had fallen asleep, dreaming the same things again.

Meanwhile, in his own room, Luka's master was sewing up some material, he was obviously making something, or fixing it-in his own way. Soon, it was held up as he smiled sadistically…

"Perfect, this will do just fine."

He put the material in a box under his bed and went to sleep.

~The Next Morning~

Luka was awakened by the loud sound of metal hitting each other again. When her master came in, he looked like he had found a large sum of money. He loomed over her and pinned her down on the bed.

"Tonight, my flower we are going to play a little game."

This frightened Luka greatly. His games always meant pain for her.

"What kind of game do you mean?"

Her master begins to laugh darkly…

"You will find out tonight as I have to set up. Don't worry it will only take a minute. But I do want it to be a surprise."

He once again chained her wrists to the bedposts and then took out a black cloth and concealed her blue eyes.

"Like I said, it will only take a minute to set up."

Luka could hear metal hitting the ceiling, something being latched, and a loud crack that made her flinch.

"There, all finished, now the way you are now, you are going to remain until tonight."

The door shut and locked again leaving Luka to wonder what this game has in store for her.

~Later That Evening~

Luka had fallen asleep waiting for the dreaded moment to arrive. She woke up when her "blanket dress" was pulled off, exposing her once again.

"The time has come my darling flower."

Her bonds were removed as she was lead to a darker corner of the basement where she's chained by her wrists to a hook attached to the ceiling. Once the blindfold was removed, Luka immediately became frightened of what she saw in front of her…

He was clad in black pants, red boots, and elbow length red and black gloves. Attached to his waist was a long black whip.

"Alright sweet cakes, here's how the game is going to work out. You are going to be whipped thirty times and if you scream more than five times, you will receive ten more and you'll be wearing that blanket for the next three months. But if you manage to resist, I will give you something nice to wear."

Before Luka could comprehend what was told to her, he had removed the whip and struck her across the back, causing her to scream hysterically.

"So, you scream at the first one? Might as well give you the extra ten right now."

_Crack…_

_Crack…_

_Crack…_

_Crack…_

_Crack…_

The whip had already left most of her body with bloody welts. Somehow she managed to scream twice.

_Crack…_

_Crack…_

_Crack…_

_Crack…_

_Crack…_

When the whip had re-entered one of the wounds on her chest, another scream had escaped her.

"That's four screams, one more then you lose."

_Crack…_

_Crack…_

_Crack…_

_Crack…_

_Crack…_

~One Hour Later~

The final strike was given and Luka manages to keep her screams at four. She's released from her bonds and falls to the floor right into a pool of her own blood.

"Well done flower, you almost lost the game. Get yourself cleaned up and I'll be back."

Dragging her limp, numb body to the bedding area, she used the bucket of water she was given earlier to wash the blood off. Luka balled herself on the bed again and waited…Soon another bag was thrown to her.

This bag contained two bottles of water, fruit, and what looked like a pink garment. It was similar to her original dress except it was much shorter; the midsection was cut out, skinny straps, and see-through material. It also had a very low neckline.

Using the best of her abilities, Luka is able to get her numb body through the pink dress. She hated the fact that her stomach and the majority of her breasts were exposed. The lashes could be clearly seen through the material. But her discomfort only gave her master more pleasure.

"You look so gorgeous in that. I actually improved it myself. Lie down."

Luka does what she is told and painfully lies on the bed. He gets on top of her and begins to trace one of the lashes on her exposed stomach with his fingers.

"These really look nice all over your body, especially these…"

His hands are now at her swollen breasts where he begins to roughly grab and squeeze, re-opening the wounds.

If she wasn't so weak, Luka would originally try to stop him, but she hardly had the strength to move. She screams as his teeth sink into her left breast, deepening a wound.

He looks at her with bloodied lips…

"Remember my flower, you are mine forever…"

**I am "installing" a suspense meter in this story, just to let you know. It may not be filling up now, but it will at some point. I want to once again thank the eight guest reviewers, jazminewriter, and KaybladeWar15 for their kind words. Thanks a bunch friends and stay tuned for more!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	3. A Special And Sadistic Day

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! Before we begin, I would like to give shout outs to six guest reviewers, jazminewriter, satuross, KeybladeWar15, and Orange Starbursts for their words. Thanks friends, and I hope you enjoy what this chapter has to give you. This chapter contains minimal rape.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid (except The Puppet Master)**

The Black Stream Of Nightmares

Luka didn't sleep at all during the night. She was still numb all over and the wounds opened up, bringing pain. The chains and hook still were attached to the ceiling reminding her of what she had to go through to get this dress. She had to get whipped in order to get it; and she couldn't scream more than five times.

His games, his rules, his punishments, all were painful both physically and mentally. There was a time when she wasn't fed for a week just because she disagreed with him. His rules were quite unreasonable; she wasn't allowed outside because in the words of her master:"You are mine and for my eyes only" and she couldn't even get near the basement door for reasons unknown. Follow my methods, do exactly as I say, she had absolutely no control over her life; she was his puppet. If she disobeyed, she would get severely punished, mostly by taking a trip to The Toy Box.

The Toy Box was basically a torture chamber. It was filled with devices that were designed to cause the maximum amount of pain with the least amount of damage. It was just a horrible place.

Luka's master comes in late in the morning holding a bag and a calendar. He sits on the bed with her and Luka is handed the calendar.

"Why did you give me this?"

"The day that's circled is today and it's a very special day."

She just gives him a blank emotionless look…

"Obviously flower, you don't remember that it's my birthday today and you are going to please me all night."

Luka was completely terrified; she was going to please this man throughout the night. She begins to tear up as he wraps his arms around her and pulls her into his chest.

"Don't worry my flower; we will have lots of fun."

He releases her body and drops the bag in her lap.

"Your party outfit is in here, I suggest you put it on now so you can get used to it."

Luka looked in the bag and found a two piece dress outfit. The top was pink and lined with white lace, and the bottom was a very short pink layered skirt that was also lined with white lace. The pinkette blankly started at the quite revealing pink outfit. She was completely unaware that her master was getting very impatient with her.

"Well, aren't you going to put it on?!"

Luka knew that she would get severely punished, but this "outfit" was more revealing that her dress she was wearing now. Mustering all the courage she can, she slowly replied…

"I'm sorry Master but, I'm not going to wear it. I just can't do it."

Luka expected to feel pain but instead he sneered at her and said…

"I see you don't want to look nice for me. But when did you suddenly decide that you can disobey me again?!"

Before Luka could respond, her master had slapped her in the face and pinned her on the bed…

"You are going to wear it anyway. Since you won't change your clothes, I guess I'll have to do it for you."

He roughly grabbed the bottom of her dress and quickly pulled it up over head and eventually got Luka into the outfit. With his weight still on her, he whispers in her ear…

"Remember who your body and mind belong to…me! You will be punished for your disobedience but I'm still going to have my fun with you first."

He takes out a pair of handcuffs and cuffs one end to her wrist, pulls her towards a pole on the other side of the basement and cuffed her other wrist. She's then suspended by the chain becoming latched to a hook on the pole.

Luka cringes as her master begins to run his fingers down one of the scars on her back.

He roughly grabs her face, forcing her to look at him.

"You will make this a great night for me and should you start to slack off even the slightest…"

The next words would forever haunt the pinkette's mind…

"You will be introduced to my new toys."

**I hope you enjoyed it! I want to once again thank the six guest reviewers, jazminewriter, satuross, KeybladeWar15, and Orange Starbursts for their king words. Thanks bunch friends and stay tuned for more! **

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	4. A Carved Punishment

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! I apologize for the delay; I had a bit of writer's block along with school, and a bunch of other stuff. But now I'm back and we can get on with the show! Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to satuross, jazminewriter, and a guest reviewer for their kind words. Thanks a bunch friends and I hope you enjoy what this chapter has to offer. This chapter contains sexual themes and torture. If this disturbs you or you are under aged, I suggest you hit the back button.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid (except The Puppet Master)**

"_You will be introduced to my new toys…"_

That sentence lingered in Luka's mind as she waited for evening to arrive. It was going to be very difficult for her because she had not slept at all the previous night and she couldn't try to nap because she was still suspended by her wrists. She could only hope that she will make it through the night and that her punishment won't be too harsh…

~Later that evening…~

The basement door opens and her master comes in wearing the same outfit he wore the previous night and as before he was carrying a large bag. When he reached the terrified girl, he pulled out something from the bag and roughly grabbed her face again.

"Don't make me use this…" he threatened.

Luka was facing a group of three whips. She knew that if one whip brought massive pain, three of them at once would no doubt bring agony; worse, the whips were longer, thicker, and the ends were split. There was no way she would be able to endure that kind of pain.

"Am I going to have to give your beautiful body a few extra scars?"

Luka slowly shakes her head, but her master glared at her with disbelief…

"I don't believe you at all flower. Just to be sure, let me show you the damage this thing can do."

He went to her front side and pulled her top up to her collarbone and whipped her across the chest and leaving three bloody welts. The pain was so intense that Luka let out a blood-curdling scream that greatly pleased her master.

"I loved the sound of your scream there. Actually, I want to hear you again. There were other plans for you, but I like this better."

Just as Luka was about to speak, he master had pulled up the back of her shirt and struck her three times in the back. The pain was to the point where she felt like passing out.

~2 hours later~

The pinkette is once again chained to the bed as her master buries himself into her. Every time she screamed he would go in quicker and harder giving Luka the feeling of being ripped apart. She knew she still had a long way to go and she hopes her master will tire out soon.

~1 hour later~

Luka's dressed again with him sitting on her back pinning her to the floor…

"There's one more thing I have to do…give you your punishment."

He pulls her shirt up and takes out a large knife…

"Now try not to move or it will turn out screwed up."

With one hand on her head, he takes the knife and begins to carve something between her shoulder blades. Luka tried to resist screaming, but her skin being split open was just as bad as the triple whips. Her master chuckled darkly as she screamed once again…

"Yes, sweetheart, you scream for me."

Finally the carving stopped and it was clear that the night's torture was over…

"You were a very good girl tonight. Next time I may have mercy on you and prepare you better."

He gathered up his stuff and left Luka alone again.

~30 minutes later~

Luka really wanted to know what was carved on her back. After finding the energy to move, Luka was able to trace each letter and eventually made out what was written…

_Luka Megurine; Property Of The Puppet Master_

**I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again satuross, jazminewriter and the guest reviewer for you kind words and stay tuned for more!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	5. A Meal And A Chain

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to jazminewriter and three guest reviewers for their kind words on the previous chapter. Thanks a bunch, and enjoy what this chapter has to give you! There will be minimal torture…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid (except The Puppet Master)**

The Black Stream Of Nightmares

The next morning, Luka was left alone most of the time. Her master had not come down to shower her with torture or force sex on her. Speaking of her master, Luka often wondered why he was called The Puppet Master. She was sure he had a name, maybe she would figure it out and then…

The pinkette's thoughts were halted by a massive pain in her stomach. She was rather hungry…

"I'm so hungry." She weakly said to fill the silence of the basement.

As if her words were heard, the door opened and her master came in holding a tray of food. He snickered when he saw her eyes light up at the sight of it.

"Since you were such a good girl last night, I thought you should have something special today. But, there's a couple of things I want you to do first."

Luka knew there was a catch; there is always a catch for everything…

"What do I have to do?"

He put the tray on a small table and pointed to the floor…

"First, get on the floor and lie on your stomach."

The pinkette does so and her master sits on her back and pulls her shirt up again.

"We must deepen these words to make sure a scar will be left. If you really want the food, you will give me nice screams like you did last night."

He takes the knife and jams it into her skin, tracing the same pattern. Luka's screams of pain were mixed with her master's dark laughter…

"Yes, my flower just like that. Scream for me…"

After the carving was finished, Luka was roughly grabbed by the arm and pinned on the bed. From his belt, he master takes out a long black chain and a black collar. One end of the chain was padlocked to the headboard while the other was attached to the collar that was then padlocked around Luka's neck.

"Why did you put this on me?"

Her master grabs the food tray and places it on the bed.

"Because I want to, that's why. Enjoy your meal…who knows when you'll get another one."

He exits and locks the basement, leaving Luka alone with her first full-portioned meal in three years.

The pinkette was given a large bowl of noodles, two bread rolls, some fruit, a piece of cake, and a tall glass of water. As she's eating and savoring, Luka thought about thanking him, but the black chain around her neck told her otherwise.

After finishing her food, Luka put the tray on the floor and inspected the black chain; the links were large and heavy; it looked brand new and the collar was the same way. It was going to be extremely difficult to sleep, but she adjusted the chain and collar to a point where she would be able to sleep.

The next morning, Luka woke up in a deep depression. It was the third-year anniversary of her capture and her final day outside. Slowly rising from the bed, Luka walks along the brick wall, running her pale hands across it. When the chain reached its limit, she sat back on the bed and stroked the wall behind it.

"I really want to go out." Luka sadly said.

A few hours later, he master came in holding some pieces of pink fabric.

"Stand up against the wall with your back towards me."

Luka does so and he wraps the larger piece of fabric around her waist and the smaller piece around her stomach.

"There, now it looks more like a dress."

"What's this all about Master?"

He pushed the pinkette back onto the bed and said…

"In a few minutes you are going to have an obedience test and if you fail, you'll be sorry!

**I hope you enjoyed it! Just to let you know, Luka's master does have a name, but it will be revealed in a future chapter. Thanks again jazminewriter and the three guest reviewers for your kind words and stay tuned for more!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	6. The Test Begins Now

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to jazminewriter and kitkat4u regarding their words on the previous chapter. Thanks a lot and I hope you enjoy what this chapter has to offer you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid (except The Puppet Master)**

The Black Stream Of Nightmares

_An obedience test?_

Luka was sure she was obedient enough for this man. Why was she suddenly being tested?

She blankly stared at him until he finally spoke up…

"As much as I don't want to as you are for my eyes only, I'm going to have to send you out for the test."

He unlocks the chain from the headboard and roughly yanks it, forcing Luka to her feet and without any explanation, she's pulled up the stairs, but halfway up, she was halted.

"I don't want my flower to get any ideas…"

Her master took out two black cloths and a long black strap. With the cloths, he concealed her eyes and mouth and bound her hands behind her with the strap. She felt him pat her head and stroke her face…

"That's better, now come along. Your test is going to start soon."

With the chain being pulled again, Luka was lead out of the basement and later pushed into the backseat of a car. After instructed to lie and stay on the floor of the seat and covered with a blanket, they drove off to some random area. Although it was faint, she could hear him talk to himself…

"This girl's body is supposed to be for my eyes only, so I guess it's best if we go to the further side of town where there are less eyes."

Luka shifted the blanket so she could hear better…

"If the child doesn't pass, she's going to have to be punished for her disobedience. Considering all the times she's disobeyed me so far, she's lucky I haven't gone to the extreme. What should I do? Yes…I can do that!"

The last part sent fear all through Luka's body. What was this man going to do if she failed?"

After what seemed like hours, the car came to screeching halt. He went around to the back and pulled off the blanket. After the cloths, strap, and collar were removed, Luka started to get up, but her master pushed her back down…

"I don't want you to do anything that would result in me losing you, so I came up with this little gadget."

In his hand was a second black collar with what looked like a red gem in the center. He grabs Luka by her shoulder and places the device around her neck.

"This collar will monitor everything you do. So, if you do anything you're not supposed to, I will know and I will be forced to use the special feature I have installed in it."

He wraps a scarf around the device and pulls the pinkette out of the car where she's faced with an old but decent looking town.

"Your objective is simple. All you have to do is go to the water fountain and fill up these bottles. That's not too hard is it?"

"No, it's not…"

He hands her two empty bottles and pushes her towards the town. After being told the fountain's location, Luka begins making her way, but turns around after a few steps.

"Master, the collar's special feature, what is it?"

He smirked at her and said…

"Well, my dear, let's just say things will be a bit shocking for you is things don't go well. Also, it's completely indestructible; it will never short circuit, even submerged underwater."

Before the pinkette could say anything, she was once again pushed into the town. As Luka was walking, fear began to rapidly consume her, but little did she know, this test was going to shine a little light on her tortured life.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again jazminewriter and kitkat4u for your words, and stay tuned for more!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	7. A Found Light

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! I apologize for the delay, I had a tiny bit of writer's block but I'm back and we can get on with the show! Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to jazminewriter and Orange Starbursts for their words on the previous chapter. Thanks a bunch friends and enjoy what this chapter has to give you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid (except The Puppet master)**

The Black Stream Of Nightmares

'_Don't talk or make eye contact with anyone…Just don't do it…'_

Luka kept repeating this to herself as she made her way to the fountain. Luckily, nobody seemed to notice her. She had to admit being outside for the first time in three years felt wonderful, but knowing that she's being monitored by a captor sunk her back into deeper depression. After a while, Luka found her destination, but after approaching it, something held her back, whether it was fear, curiosity, the pinkette wasn't sure…but what she saw at the fountain just froze her in her tracks.

At the fountain was a man filling up his own water bottles.

Now Luka had to make a choice, either risk getting this man's attention and the possibility of being shocked or wait for him to leave so she'll be alone. After some deep thinking, she decides to take the risk.

When she filled up the first bottle, nothing happened but as Luka filled the second one; her hair ribbon fell into the fountain and began to float towards the man's hand. She tried to catch it, but it was already out of her reach. When it touched his hand, he looked up, right into Luka's eyes, giving her a sudden feeling of hope.

He pulls the ribbon from the fountain, rings it out, and slowly walks up to her.

'I believe this may be your lovely hair ribbon.'

His voice was so sweet, much different from her master's dark, demonic voice.

'Yes it is…thank you."

Luka takes it, but he kept a very gentle grip on her hand. His skin was so soft and his touch felt like magic.

"I would like to introduce myself. I am Gakupo Kamui, and you are?"

"My name is Luka…Luka Megurine. It's a pleasure to meet you."

As soon as she said that, the collar activated and sent out a full shockwave. Gakupo became concerned when he saw her sudden flinch.

"Are you alright there Luka?"

She just told this man her full name…No wonder she got shocked.

'Yes, Gakupo, I'm fine…Don't worry about it."

He could very easily tell she was lying…

Gakupo held her left hand with both of his hands and said…

"Luka, if you're in some kind of trouble, I can fix it."

"Thank you Gakupo, but I don't think you can help me."

He pulls her into a fatherly embrace which to Luka, felt wonderful. Gakupo was the exact opposite of her master; he was sweet, caring, and kind. He was a rescuer, which was what Luka needed. But, she couldn't give away anything that would help him save her. The embrace tightens and he whispers…

"Luka, I promise I will do whatever I can to help you."

She buried her face in his chest and tightly grabbed his white jinbaori. Luka felt safe with Gakupo and for the first time in three years…

She smiled…

**Things are finally turning around for Luka**** I want to once again thank jazminewriter and Orange Starbursts for their kind words. Thanks a bunch my friends and stay tuned for more!**

**With that all said…**

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
